


Not to Scale

by azaleaknight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art, Extra Treat, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azaleaknight/pseuds/azaleaknight
Summary: This isn't what Shiro expected from his jack o' lantern...





	Not to Scale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edo no Hana (Edonohana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edonohana/gifts).




End file.
